


Scorbus的二十字微小说

by KnightNO4time



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Scorbus的二十字微小说

Adventure（冒险）：  
他们注定会选择破坏规矩并铤而走险。

Adjust（适应）：  
让Albus适应学校太难，但幸亏有Scorpius陪伴。

Afterward（之后）：  
长大之后，Potter和Malfoy家之间成立了婚姻关系。

Angst（焦虑）：  
他们最担心的就是失去彼此这个最重要的朋友。

Crazy（疯狂）：  
Albus觉得自己肯定疯了，他竟然深深爱恋着他朋友。

Crackfic（片段）：  
“谢谢你让我留下。”  
“我只是为了你的糖果。”  
情窦初开。

Crime（背德）：  
那晚斯莱特林的寝室里隐约传来撞击和摩擦声。

Crossover（混合同人）：【暮光之城】  
“Scorpius，你的肌肤在闪闪发光…唔？！我刚才似乎…烙印你了…”

Connivance（默许/纵容）：  
“没了你，我什么都做不成。”  
Scorpius答应了Albus的要求。

Death（死亡）：  
死亡也无法分开他们。

Envy（羡慕）：  
Albus一直羡慕Scorpius那头漂亮的金发，直到他亲吻得到。

Episode Related（剧情透露）：  
“第一次上舞台吗？”  
“是啊。”  
“紧张吗？”  
“和你一起就不会了。”

Fantasy（幻想）：  
Boggart先变成了逝去的Albus。  
再变成了求婚时傻笑的Albus。

Fetish（恋物癖）：  
将Scorpius吃完的糖纸取回，捻起上面的碎渣放入口中。

First Time（第一次）：  
第一次的拥抱新奇又温暖，还很紧。

Fluff（放松）：  
没有彼此的圣诞节后，他们聚集在斜角巷里闲逛。

Future Fic（未来）：  
也许Scorpius会改姓为Potter。

Faith（信任）：  
他们怎么会不信任对方呢？

Horror（惊悚）：  
这个世界线里Harry死了，而Albus没出生。

Humor（幽默）：  
“Scorpius你什么都知道，但不知道我的心思。”  
“我知道。”

Hurt/Comfort（伤害/慰藉）：  
他们终于再一次在这个有彼此的世界线重逢。

Kinky（变*态/怪*癖）：  
“不要每次都拿着活点地图盯着我，Albus！”

Knowing（会意）：  
“你知道我多不能失去你。”  
“知道。”  
他们还是一起上路。

Pride（骄傲）：  
为能遇见彼此成为挚友这事而骄傲。

Parody（仿效）：  
“天啊，你怎么可以那把头发染黑，Scorpius？！”Albus绝望的叫着。

Poetry（诗歌/韵文）：  
学业优秀的Mr.Malfoy第一次作的诗是给他挚友的。

Unanticipated（意料之外）：  
Scorpius没想到圣诞那天Albus会幻影移形来他房间告白。

Unusual（非平常）：  
梅林的胡子，Potter和Malfoy竟然牵着手？

Romance（浪漫）：  
隐形斗篷下的接吻无比炙热。

Sci-Fi（科幻）：  
Dr.Potter制造出的人蝎结合，有着漂亮的尾骨和尾巴。

Smut（情/*色）：  
隐形斗篷里面的空间对他们的运动来说太窄了。

Spiritual（心灵）：  
他不需要朋友，他只需要Scorpius。

Suspense（悬念）：  
他们都绝不会屈服自己父亲的反对。

Situation（处境）：  
看来就是这样了，他们注定要一起打破规定。

Time Travel（时间旅行）：  
Scorpius绝不希望Albus知道他在另一个世界里是蝎子王。

Tragedy（悲剧）：  
因为父亲关系，他们总不能一起度过圣诞夜晚。

Think Twist（三思）：  
“他可是Malfoy家的人。”  
“所以呢？这能阻止我吗？”

Tender（温柔）：  
Albus从没见过像Scorpius这样柔软还勇敢聪慧的人。

Western（西部风格）：  
他们是文名远扬的牛仔好搭档。

Gary Stu（大众情人：男性）：  
伟大的Harry Potter的儿子，却只喜欢“伏地魔的孩子”。

Mad（恼火）：  
宁愿让Rose生气的离开，Albus也要留在这件车厢。

AU（Alternate Universe，平行宇宙剧情）：【双吸血鬼】  
“吸我的血吧，Albus，反正我的记忆里都是你。”

OOC（Out of Character，角色个性偏差）：  
坐在飞天扫帚上的Albus在给Scorpius满天洒情书。

OMC（Original Male Character）：  
“Harry Potter的儿子，选择朋友要慎重。”  
“我有Scorpius就够了。”

UST（Unresolved Sexual Tension，未解决情/*欲）：  
深夜宿舍房间的灯突然开了，教授一脸震惊。

PWP（Plot,What Plot？无剧情。在此狭义上为“上床”）  
“不要亲在脖子上，Albus？！”  
“明天你可以带围巾。”


End file.
